villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeremiah Holdsclaw
Jeremiah Holdsclaw is a one-shot villain from the WB/CW television series Smallville, serving as the principal antagonist of the Season 3 episode "Talisman." He is played by Nathaniel Arcand. A Kawatche and future leader of his people, Jeremiah was also Professor Joseph Willowbrook's protege and a teaching assistant at Central Kansas A&M. He and Willowbrook head down to the Kawatche Caves to meet with Lionel Luthor; on the way, Jeremiah expresses his distaste of Lionel and how LuthorCorp is desecrating their people's sacred ground. The two meet with Lionel, who shows them a recently-discovered artifact which Jeremiah, in amazement, identifies as "Palak," something of great significance to the Kawatche people. When Lionel refuses to allow them to take Palak back to their lab for further study, Jeremiah grabs the artifact, which he then smashes with a rock, revealing the Starblade, a Kawatche blade that endows him with superhuman powers very similar to Clark Kent's. Jeremiah strikes Lionel, sending him flying across the cave, and Lionel's security guards fire on Jeremiah, who is unharmed by the bullets and flees the cave. Jeremiah is next seen at a Kawatche site where ancient Kawatche conducted death rituals; here, he is confronted by Willowbrook and Clark. Jeremiah tells Willowbrook that he is Naman, the legendary savior from the stars according to Kawatche mythology, and that it is his duty to save his people by finding and killing Sageeth, Naman's sworn enemy whom Jeremiah believes is Lionel Luthor. Willowbrook objects to Jeremiah's claims and says Clark is the true Naman. Jeremiah, however, denounces Clark as a false prophet and uses heat vision to set fire to Willowbrook's truck before super-speeding off. Later, Clark has Willowbrook send a message to Jeremiah through other members of the Kawatche tribe, saying he's conceding to Jeremiah. Jeremiah later comes to Clark's loft, where Clark exposes him to Green Kryptonite, only for it to have no effect whatsoever on Jeremiah, who simply picks up the extraterrestrial mineral and tosses it away. Jeremiah and Clark then engage each other at super-speed, and Jeremiah draws the Starblade and stabs Clark with it, mortally wounding him. He then leaves the loft. Jeremiah later intercepts and kidnaps Lionel, whom he brings to the Kawatche ritual ground, where he binds the businessman to the altar. He then prepares to sacrifice Lionel so he can't harm his people, only for Clark to arrive and tackle him. In the woods surrounding the ritual site, Jeremiah attempts to stab Clark with the Starblade a second time, but Clark strikes him and sends him flying. The two then battle until they charge at each other at super-speed. Once they collide with one another, the Starblade falls out of Jeremiah's grasp; this causes his powers to go away and Jeremiah himself to fall into a coma. Jeremiah is then committed to Belle Reve, and Clark later states to his parents that the doctors believe it unlikely that Jeremiah will wake from his coma. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heretics Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:One-Shot Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Supervillains Category:Vandals Category:Vigilante Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Image Needed